


When Home is Just Another Word for Love

by ellenscult



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellenscult/pseuds/ellenscult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey comes home late after a week away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Home is Just Another Word for Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Slashy Sunday prompt 'Lights will guide you home. - Coldplay' 
> 
> Cross-posted to LiveJournal and FanFiction.net.

It's been a long week away when Casey finally lets himself into his apartment. There's a table lamp switched on near the stairs, its dim yellow light enough for the spy to make his way to the stairs without bumping into the furniture. The rest of the room is in shadow; time was, Casey would have his gun out, be checking the place for uninvited guests, bombs, bugs. Tonight, though, he snorts, amused, and pads upstairs.

In the bedroom, another low lamp burns on the nightstand beside the bed, revealing the hump of blankets where a body lies half curled on its side, only a few shocks of hair escaping to show dark against the crisp white pillowcase. Casey strips, dropping his clothes on the chair by the wardrobe. Not bothering to use the bathroom or put on pyjamas, he crawls into bed and carefully slides an arm under his companion's neck.

The figure uncurls, long legs straightening against his own, then rolls to lie against Casey's side, one arm draping over his chest, a hand rubbing sleepily at his hip.

'Hi honey, I'm home,' Casey rasps, brushing a kiss to his lover's forehead, feeling a bone-deep sense of rightness at the way their bodies fit together as though they've never been apart.

'Mm,' Chuck murmurs, kissing his jaw with sleep-soft lips. 'I left a light on for you.'

'Yeah,' Casey says with a contented sigh. 'I saw it.'


End file.
